To get to school each morning, Vanessa takes a scooter 16.46 miles and a motorcycle 16.38 miles. In total, the journey takes 39.2 minutes. How many miles is Vanessa's journey in total?
To find the total distance Vanessa travels, we need to add the two distances together. Distance on scooter + distance on motorcycle = total distance. ${1}$ ${6}$ ${4}$ ${6}$ ${1}$ ${6}$ ${3}$ ${8}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${4}$ ${8}$ ${2}$ ${3}$ Vanessa travels 32.84 miles in total.